SeiferZell Music Meme
by Dajypop
Summary: Ten drabbles.


**Title: SeiferZell Music Meme  
Author: Reno  
Rating: K-M  
Pairing: Seifer X Zell, mentions of Irvine X Squall  
Fandom: Final Fantasy VIII  
Warnings: Yaoi, slight smut, angst, any and all warnings applicable. 8D AND ALL OF THESE ARE AU BECAUSE I STILL HAVEN'T PLAYED THE GAME AND I DON'T KNOW THE WORLD VERY WELL, YET.  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, Squeenix does. Sadly.**

AN: I've been hooked back into FFVIII for now. My poor muse doesn't know what he wants to stick with. D'aw...let's just hope I can get through some stuff. I needed something to jump start my muse again so I could write some more, and this seemed to help me before (though I didn't post it), so I'm just hoping this works. Also, I'm going to also start posting stuff on Livejournal, once I get one. If anyone wants to read my stuff on there, I'll let you know when I get it! And, now, without further adieu, here's your story!

******************************************

**1. My First Kiss - 3OH!3 * Time: 3:13 * Word Count: 198 * POV: Third Person**

While the song sounded like everyone's first kiss should be glorious, sexy, and all sorts of awesome... Zell had to disagree. His first kiss had been awkward, sloppy, inexperienced, and full of teeth that didn't know where to go other than his lip. And it didn't help that that first kiss was shared with Seifer Almasy, the world's biggest jerk on the face of the planet. He held no regard for others, no respect and in no way could he ever possibly be nice to anyone. And yet...Zell had kissed him because he had wanted to, not because of the 'game of dares getting out of hand', like he said it had.

He had always liked Seifer. That strong face and body, those hands so rough and large, he had always dreamed of them pressed up against him, kissing and touching his body with the careful fluidity of a man in love. Of course, their first 'passionate experience' hurt like all Hell, left his lip split and bleeding, and left Seifer walking off, leaving him to himself, bleeding and cursing his luck when it comes to when he gets awkward and throws up some in his mouth.

**2. You Look Better When I'm Drunk - The White Tie Affair * Time: 3:12 * Word Count: 217 * POV: Seifer**

It was the perfect night to fuck everything up for everyone. I was pissed off, drunk, and suddenly horny at the thought of what I was going to do. Irvine had been flaunting the fact that he had Squall just a little more than I could deal with, and finally I had decided to do something about it. Pull that cowboy whore off of my old lover and rip off his penis right there in front of Squall. And maybe make out with the brunet.

Of course, that stupid Chickenwuss had to go and get in my way before I made it to the right dorm room. He wasn't paying attention where he was going, walking backwards with something big and heavy in his hands. I didn't realize until he crashed into me that I had been distracted by his ass as it moved towards me. I smirked as it walked right into my grasp, and he dropped whatever it was he was holding.

"Mm...hey, Chickie...you know...you look a lot better when I'm drunk..." I purr, my other mission completely forgotten. He jumps away as much as he can but notes the fact that the large iron pot he'd been hefting had landed on his foot. He takes this opportunity to howl in pain.

**3. Expiration Date - Tickle Me Pink * Time: 3:10 * Word Count: 215 * POV: Zell**

I have a feeling he's never going to learn his lesson. It seems every time I give him a new chance, he likes to smash it right back into my face. I wonder vaguely why he chose that particular day to break my heart.

My birthday, I turned nineteen, was horrid. First, my precious Ma died that morning of some kind of brain tumor problem. Nobody would spend time with me but _him_, and even he didn't seem to want to, he just did it to be courteous. At least, that was what I thought. He left me that evening, for good, he had said, that he couldn't handle all of the _emotional baggage_ that I brought with me. That angered me to the point of no return easily.

I remember...the first day I met him, I was instantly drawn to him. However, after years and years of being bullied by him, treated like crap and given every variant of the word 'Chicken' for a nickname, I realized that he wasn't such a great guy. When he asked me out, though, I just couldn't say no. I've had a thing for him for a very long time, and...well, I just couldn't say no! But I'm glad he's gone, now. Or, so I thought.

**4. Carnival of Rust - Poets of the Fall * Time: 4:21 * Word Count: 274 * POV: Squall **

Sometimes I wondered what it was all about between those two. Zell would constantly slip up in their relationship, throwing an accidental punch or saying something to piss Seifer off...and Seifer's only way of making it up was sex. He's always been greedy with Zell, as well, keeping him away from his friends and familiy...and Zell's become a regular beaten housewife.

Rain pours down on me as I watch the smaller blond hunkered down in the graveyard, hugging some ceramic creation of his that he's placing on his mother's grave. I'm shocked that Seifer let him do this...but it seems he isn't totally heartless. Well, all of the time. Maybe he finally cut a hole in his chest to put it back. That would be a first. I sigh. They haven't noticed me, yet, but if Zell would just _look up_, I could likely help him get out of this.

I know how controlling Seifer can be. He's like a baby; he throws a tantrum when he doesn't get his way. And, often times, his tantrums are incredibly violent and leave everyone around scarred to all Hell. It can't be helped, most days, but today of all days...it's the one-year mark for his mother's death. And I know Zell is taking it hard. Maybe that's why they're out here, standing in the rain. I realize I can't distinguish the tears from rain on the smaller male's face as the tall one decides to walk away, now, heading for his truck. He's just going to leave him here, I know it, even as I hear the pleas for him to stay.

**4. Nice Guys Finish Last - Green Day * Time: 2:50 * Word Count: 209 * POV: Seifer**

"Don't you know, Chickie, that nice guys finish last?" I question as I grin, tripping him in the middle of our running match and nearly going down myself. The both of us are stuck in some stupid race to grab a flag and see who is fastest, and we're just about evenly matched...so I have to level the playing field and make myself win. Naturally, I decide to cheat. About the only thing I don't cheat on is cards, and Zell has never had the pleasure of playing that with me. Now that he's on the ground, I have a chance to make it to the flag. However...I hear a yelp of pain and turn a moment, stopping to look at him.

He's clutching his ankle like it hurts a lot, and I move over, looking at him seriously.

"Chickie?" He just looks up at me with tears in his eyes, dripping down his face. I lean down on my knees and take a look at his ankle; it feels like he nearly snapped it when he went down. Chewing my lip, I pick him up and carry him to the flag, letting him grab it, before taking him off the field to go to the nurse.

**5. Your Love Is My Drug - Ke$ha * Time: 3:11 * Word Count: 213 * POV: Third Person**

I can't believe it. Seifer Almasy must be some new name for Extra-Awesomely-Addictive-Drug. I always look for him, hope for him to come to my house to see me. I swear I see him around every corner, behind every curtain...I see him so much I think he's become a part of my mind, instead of just my body. I'm addicted to everything that he is.

I don't care if he's an asshole, if he's brutal and cruel to my body, if he's got me needing him every second of my life... I just don't want him to leave. I feel like I'm strung out, going on withdrawals. I haven't seen him for a few days, and it's like my world's upside down, turned to the left and spinning off it's axis to the far side of the moon's orbit. I really hate being away from him, especially when I think I'm not as good for him as he is for me.

Not to say he's _good_ for me, but...well, he's good for my brain. I like having him around so I know what's going on with him. I don't like relinquishing him over to his friends as often as he goes with them. I need him. He's my drug of choice.

**6. Do What You Want - OK Go * Time: 3:06 * Word Count: 183 * POV: Third Person**

Zell was born in an electrical storm. There was no other way that boy could have so much energy. Especially not after four or five rounds. Seifer was starting to wear out, now, and it seemed his little Energizer Bunny just kept fucking_going_...

"C'mon, Seifer, just do what you want!" Zell nearly tackled his slightly older lover, smiling at him like a kid in a candy store. He knew he never should have gotten the smaller blond so addicted to him, it was bad for him when he needed sleep.

"Chickie, I'm tir-"

"Wake up, then. I'm still full of energy."

"You're just lucky you have a quick recovery time."

"I am. Now, c'mon, I gave you fifteen minutes to recover. Can't you go just _one more time_, please?" Seifer Almasy never fell for the puppy dog eyes and pout. Ever. That is, until Zell was involved, and that look was so pitiful on his face that he couldn't help but whimper slightly and decide he had no other choice.

"C'mere and just ride me, then. I can't do another good round."

**7. Under Pressure - The Used * Time: 3:32 * Word Count: 211 * POV: Zell**

Life seemed to drag on for a long time. Seifer and I had had another fight, and we just couldn't seem to get over this one. It was like this strange pressure, though, pushing down on us, trying to get us to get back together. We needed love to return to one another's arms..but sometimes I wonder if we had any at all. I mean, I know I love Seifer. As painful as it is, I can't help myself anymore. He's good for me, and I'm good for him. People say I've changed him a little, he says I've made him go soft. I don't know, but I think it's good for him to be less of an ass.

I just wish he could come back to me...or I could go back to him without being a "Chickenwuss". I mean, that's my nickname anyway, but...it's degrading to hear the entirety of the name.

I'm ready to give him one more chance. I know I say that every time, but I am. I just hope he is, too. Love sucks, but you get through it, with or without the one you care about so much. I'm making it a goal of some sort to make it through with him.

**8. Love Me Dead - Ludo * Time: 4:21 * Word Count: 211 * POV: Third Person**

"Not so rough!" Zell nearly yelped, being tossed into the dirt and viciously pinned, face-down outside of Seifer's house. "You have to be gentle, you can't love me into the ground!"

"Who says, Chickie? You're in my house, you live by _my_ rules, got it?" A dark grin works onto his face as he leans in and licks Zell's tattoo, tracing it with his tongue as his rear becomes his own personal chair.

"Seifer, get _off_!" The smaller blond wiggles, but it does no good.

"Well, see, Chickie, that's where you come in." The larger man grins even broader before nuzzling his ear. "You usually get me off pretty well, too."

"Ugh, Seifer, we're in public!"

"So I can't love on you in public?"

"No!"

"Oh, I get it, Chicken. You're scared of what everyone else will say."

"No! I just...don't want Ma to find out."

"...that's it, I'm fucking you into the dirt. Right here." Pants and clothes began to disappear and Zell only wished he could follow suit. That is, until Seifer got inside and he let out a moan he didn't mean to. Damn Seifer and being the perfect length and girth for him! He was going to "love" him into a grave if he wasn't careful.

**9. Funhouse - Pink * Time: 3:27 * Word Count: 239 * POV: Zell**

"I used to love living with you, you know." I tell him in a flat tone as I watch him laze in bed, eating a sandwich. "Are you even listening to me?" I question, and get a noncommital noise. A sigh leaves my lips as I grab the mattress and yank it out from under him, making him fall straight on the box spring and yowl in surprise and anger.

"Zell, what the fu-"

"Oh, so _now,_ you can use my real name!" I cry, throwing the nearest object at him. It's the TV remote, and it hits him square in the head. "Get out of my house, you filthy mooch!" I add, pointing the way out of our bedroom. "Or I'll tie you to the bed and burn it down with you inside." He doesn't seem to know what he's done, but I know perfectly well what he did. He does, too, he just doesn't know he's been caught. "_Seifer, get out_." I snarl finally, and, like a kicked but angry puppy, he lowers his head, grabs his sandwich and coke and leaves the room, tromping down the stairs. I don't move from my pointing position out the door until I hear the front door shut and his car start up. The mattress and everything is replaced and, soon, I find myself staring at a candle on the desk. I wonder if I should really burn it down.

**10. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop - Landon Pigg * Time: 4:31 * Word Count: *POV: Seifer**

I always come back to this stupid coffee shop. I don't like the fruity teas and the strange, girly "cappyourchinos", or whatever. I'm a _man_, I like bold, strong, black coffee. But, I always find myself back in this shop because, just possibly, the chipper young man behind the counter attracts my interest. No one seems to get me quite like he does, and even in the more darker regions, he has his spots where he can agree.

He even showed me something called an 'espresso'. I always get a few double shots just to sit around so I don't have to leave and let him escape my day until tomorrow. Of course, I'm always jittery afterwards, but I'm learning to control that, now. I have no choice, my boss doesn't like me as is. I don't need to get fired just so I can see the boy at the coffee shop.

I still find it stupid, though, that this is seriously the only place to find the kid. He's such a straight-edge little guy that he seems to only go to school, work and home, and that's it. I want to get him with me, but I don't know how to go about asking him. Finally, I have no choice but to go up to him and order my espresso.

"Hey, Chickie." His hair is ridiculous.

"Hey, Seif. The usual?"

"Yeah, and can I get you to go?"

"What?"

"You heard me. I wanna take you out. It should be your lunch break, soon, right?"

"Right..."

"C'mon, then. Get out here and let's go...and don't forget my espresso."

"Yes, sir." He laughs, a brilliant sound. I love it. Today will be wonderful.

**********************************************

AN: Well...Those were kind of hard. It's my first time writing Zell in a story, and I liked it. I'm pretty happy with it, even if there are parts I don't like all _**that**_** well. Now, it's time to go spend some time playing Pikmin again. I recently rediscovered the game at my local CD Tradepost and now I wanna play some more so I can get the blue ones~! Have a happy day!**

Also, side note about this: If you see one that you want to have more to, just ask and I may write it out as a full one-shot for you!


End file.
